The invention relates to a method for powder-bed-based additive production of a component, in which the component is made in layers on the surface of a construction platform.
In additive production method, repeatedly, a layer of the powder bed is made on the construction platform, and the layer of the component to be produced is made by melting-on of the powder. In other words, the layer of the component to be produced is made by melting-on the powder bed in the region of the component to be produced, wherein the layer of the powder bed is converted into a part of the component as a result of melting-on of the material.
The invention additionally relates to a system for powder-bed-based additive production of a component.
A method and a system for executing the method of the type specified at the outset are described, for example, in EP 2 289 462 A1. In this case, parts can be produced continuously by the powder-bed-based production method, without set-up times arising for the system, if the latter, following completion of one component, is prepared for the production of a new component. This is achieved in that the film planes applied by the powder bed are oriented obliquely in relation to the surface of the construction platform. The angle of inclination of the oblique powder layers in this case is selected such that the particles of the powder do not slip off toward the construction platform.
The component to be produced can be produced piece by piece on the construction platform, wherein the layers of the component are oriented obliquely in relation to the surface of the construction platform, according to orientation of the layers of the powder bed.
The oblique orientation of the layers of the powder bed is an example of the fact that these layers are not parallel to the surface of the construction platform. Not parallel, in the context of this discussion, means that an angle having a value of >0° can be measured at least between parts of the surface of the current layer of the powder bed and parts of the surface of the construction platform.
The production of components according to EP 2 289 462 A1 is effected on a substrate that is guided through underneath the dosing device for the powder. In this case, the individual powder layers can be made by the dosing device. The linear movement of the substrate necessarily results in an increased structural space for the system, in order that the latter can be operated continuously, at least over a certain period of time.